


Bwocowi Baby

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Bumili ng broccoli ang pamilya Kim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43





	Bwocowi Baby

**Author's Note:**

> hango ito sa nakita kong cute na bata papalakad sa office.. yung cute na bata yakap niya yung broccoli huhu!!!

Matapos magsimba sa hapon ay dumaan muna ang mag-anak na Kim sa McDonalds para bilhan si Insoo ng pinangako nilang french fries sa anak.

Naka-perfect kasi ito ng exam. Usapan pa naman nila sa limang taong gulang na anak na kapag may perfect, may french fries. Paborito kasi iyon ni Insoo at dahil ayaw naman nilang mag-asawa na palagiang kumain ng french fries ang anak dahil unhealthy ito, ito na lang ang ginawa nilang bargain sa anak para pagbutihin nito ang exam.

"Happy na si Insoo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa anak na hawak ang prize niyang regular fries na nginangata na nito.

Kumuha ng isang fries si Insoo at iniabot ito kay Jongin. "Dadeee! Say ah!"

Umiling si Jongin sa anak at ngumiti sa pagshare nito ng fries sa kanya. "Di na, 'nak. Sayo yan."

"Okay." Sinubo na lang ni Insoo ang fries na inalok niya sa kanyang Daddy.

Nasa loob pa rin sila ng Mcdonalds, liban kay Kyungsoo na nasa Mercury Drug na katabi rin ng kainan para bumili ng vitamins ni Insoo.

Nang namataan ni Jongin ang asawa na pabalik na, kinuha na niya ang kamay ni Insoo. "Dyan na si Papa. Tara na."

Sinalubong nilang mag-ama si Kyungsoo na namilog ang mata pagkakita sa kanila.

"Papa Soo!" Akap ni Insoo sa binti ni Kyungsoo tsaka tumingala at ngumiti nang sobrang laki. Makikita sa gilid ng kanyang labi ang butil ng mga asin galing sa kinakain nitong fries.

"Nakabili ka ng vitamins?" Tanong ni Jongin bago kargahin si Insoo na panay kain lang sa french fries.

"Oo. Nagtaas na pala. Tara na."

Inayos ni Jongin ang karga sa anak nilang ubod ng cute at si Kyungsoo na ang pumara sa jeep na sasakyan nila.

Dahil maliit pa si Insoo, kanlong ito ni Jongin sa jeep lalo na at puno ang sasakyan.

Hindi pa nga sila magkatabi ni Kyungsoo na nakapwesto sa bandang dulo at siya nang nagbayad ng kanilang pamasahe.

As usual, pinagtitinginan ng mga kalapit nilang pasahero si Insoo dahil sa taglay nilang kakyutan. May pagka-chubby kasi ang kanilang anak at maputi at makinis ang kutis. Nakuha rin nito ang ilong at labi ni Kyungsoo habang mga mata naman ni Jongin ang nakuha ni Insoo.

Hindi nagtagal ang kanilang byahe at pagkababa nila sa jeep ay si Jongin ang nagmistulang traffic enforcer sa kanila na nagpatigil sa mga dumadaang sasakyan.

Pagkatawid, binaba na muna ni Jongin si Insoo dahil sa pangangawit ng kamay at humawak muna ang anak kay Kyungsoo.

Naglakad silang mag-anak.

"Dy, daan tayo talipapa, bibili pala ako broccoli. Kulang pangsahog ko mamaya sa chopseuy."

"Sige sige. Tara." Tumawid ulit silang mag-anak at naglakad patungo sa talipapa.

Kakagat na ang dilim kaya't di masyadong mainit. Hindi rin naman si Kyungsoo ang tipo na mapapalakad mo sa initan, pero dahil kaunting lakad lang naman mula sa babaan ng jeep papunta sa talipapa ay okay lang sa kanya.

Kinarga muli ni Jongin si Insoo at ubos na nito ang kanyang regular fries. Binigay niya kay Jongin ang basura at agad namang tinapon iyon ng ama sa malapit na basurahan.

Samantala, nagtititingin na si Kyungsoo ng broccoli na bibilhin. Di rin naman nagtagal ang asawa pero namili na rin ito ng tingin niyang kakailanganin pa sa mga binabalak niyang lutuin sa mga susunod na araw.

"Dy, pahawak ng broccoli." Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang broccoli na nabili. Kinuha iyon ni Jongin, ngunit pinahawak ito kay Insoo.

"Anu 'tu, Daddee?"

"Broccoli."

"Bwocowi?"

Natawa na lang si Jongin at hindi na kinorek ang pagbigkas ng anak dahil natapos rin si Kyungsoo sa pamimili at umalis na sila sa talipapa.

At dahil tamad maglakad si Kyungsoo, pumara si Jongin ng tricycle para ihatid sila sa kanilang bahay.

Sa loob ng tricycle, tuwang-tuwa ang mag-asawa sa anak na kinakausap ang hawak na broccoli. Pinicture-an pa nga nila ito na ngiting-ngiti sa camera habang nakadikit ang broccoli sa matabang pisngi ng kanilang panganay.

* * *

Pagkarating sa bahay ay napansin ni Jongin si Insoo na hinehele, niyayakap at kinikiss na ang hawak na broccoli.

Cute na cute naman siya sa anak na ingat na ingat sa paghawak sa gulay na nakabalot ng clear plastic.

Ibinaba ni Jongin ang anak at tinanggalan ng sapatos bago pumasok mismo sa loob ng kanilang bahay.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kusina para ayusin ang pinamili.

"Insoo, akin na yung broccoli." Malumanay na kausap ni Jongin sa anak.

Ngunit, imbis na ibigay ni Insoo sa kanya ang broccoli ay tinalikuran siya ng anak habang yakap ang broccoli.

"Insoo." Authoritative na ang tono ni Jongin, ngunit panay pa rin sa pag-iling ang anak. Nilapitan niya si Insoo na tila ayaw na bitawan ang broccoli. "Nak, bigay na natin yan kay Papa Soo mo."

Iling pa rin sa anak ang natanggap niya. Bahagya siyang na-amused sa kinilos ng anak dahil sa lahat ng bagay na pwedeng ipagdamot, broccoli pa ang natripan ng anak.

"Dy! Yung broccoli pala akin na." Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na lumabas saglit ng kusina at sumilip sa kanila ni Insoo saglit.

"'Nak, need na ni Papa yung broccoli. Give mo na kay, Daddy yan."

Ayaw pa rin ni Insoo.

Napabuntong-hininga na si Jongin. "Insoo, need na yan ni Papa Soo. Akin na." Malumanay pa rin ang kanyang boses dahil ayaw niya takutin ang anak. As much as possible ay gusto niyang matuto ang anak na sumunod sa kanya nang di niya ito ginagamitan ng mataas at pagalit na tono ng boses.

"Ayaw." Tanggi pa rin ni Insoo na nakanguso na sa kanya.

"Insoo?" May diin na sa pagbigkas ni Jongin sa pangalan ng anak.

"Ayaw po." Iling pa rin ng anak na humaba na ang nguso.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. "Insoo, nak, lulutuin na yan ni Papa Soo."

"Dy? Yung broccoli?" Sulpot muli ni Kyungsoo mula sa kusina ngunit natigilan din nang mapansin ang tensyon sa pagitan ni Jongin at Insoo. "Dy?"

Sinenyasan ni Jongin ang asawa na lumapit.

Pagkalapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanila, ibinuka ni Jongin ang bibig na nagsasabing, 'ayaw niya ibigay yung broccoli'.

Pinandilatan siya ni Kyungsoo na nangangahulugang 'bakit?'. Pero ang tanging sagot na lang ni Jongin ay ang pagkibit-balikat.

Tumingin ng sabay ang mag-asawa sa anak na kinakausap na naman ang broccoli na hawak. Bumubulong ito ngunit hindi naman maintindihan ng mag-asawa, pero ang mga puso nila ay nanlalambot sa kakyutan ng anak.

Tinabihan ni Kyungsoo si Insoo. "Anak? Favorite mo ba si Mister Bwocowi?"

Tumingala si Insoo sa kanya at tumango. "Di po siya mister. Baby po siya."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at hinimas niya ang buhok ng anak. Lumapit na rin si Jongin sa kanila at humawak sa beywang ni Kyungsoo.

"Nak, kailangan na kunin ni Papa si Mister Bwocowi."

Sa di inaasahan, lumuha bigla si Insoo. Umiling pa rin ang bata. "Ayaw po. Ayaw po ni Heejun."

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at nagsalita na naman si Jongin na walang boses, 'yung broccoli siguro'.

Kumurap lang si Kyungsoo habang nag-uusap sila ni Jongin gamit lang ang tingin. Nagkakaintindihan naman sila.

Nagkibit-balikat muli si Jongin dahil hindi rin niya alam kung bakit nagkakaganito ang anak sa broccoli at pinangalanan pa ito mula sa paboritong teleserye na pinapanood ni Kyungsoo sa gabi.

"Heejun? Yan ba pangalan ni Baby Bwocowi?"

Tumango ang anak sa kanya. Bilugan at inosente ang mga mata.

"Kaso kailangan na ni Papa si Baby Bwocowi. Pangsasahog ko na siya sa chopseuy."

"Ayaw." Mabilis na iling ng anak na paiyak na.

"Bakit, 'nak?" Malambing na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa anak, suklay-suklay pa rin ang buhok nito.

Matatabang luha ang pumatak sa pisngi ni Insoo. Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na bumulong ng, "Umiiyak?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at bumalik ang kanyang atensyon sa anak. Niyakap niya ito at hinalikan sa ulo.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang likuran ng anak. "Nak? Ba't ka umiiyak?"

Suminghot si Insoo at pumahid sa luha. "Lulutuin ni Papa si Heejun."

"Shh. Shh." Alo ni Kyungsoo sa anak na akap na niya mula sa likod. "Kailangan na talaga lutuin yan ni Papa kasi kung hindi masisira lang siya. Di na siya makakain."

Umiyak lalo si Insoo na yakap yakap pa rin ang broccoli.

Nag-aalala na si Jongin sa anak. "Nak, kapag di natin siya niluto mamamatay si baby bwocowi mo. Magiging brown kulay niya hindi na green tapos madudurog na, sayang naman pinangbili natin sa bwocowi mo.."

Lalong humagulgol si Insoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Minatahan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa at ang tanging sagot lang ni Jongin ay ang pag-ipit sa labi dahil masyado siyang naging diretso sa anak kahit totoo naman ang kanyang mga sinabi.

"Insoo, tahan na. Totoo naman ang sinabi ni Daddy. Kapag di natin siya napakinabangan, mamamatay si baby Heejun. Sige na, 'nak, give mo na kay Papa si baby bwocowi. Hindi siya laruan. Kinakain siya anak. Bibili na lang kami ni Daddy mo ng broccoli na pwede mo yakapin kahit kailan."

Tumingala si Insoo na nagluluha ang bilugang mga mata. "Bibigyan niyo po ako baby?"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng anak. "B-Baby?" Napatingin din siya kay Jongin na may kaparehong gulat sa mukha nito.

"Baby Heejun." Sagot ng anak na sumisinghot pa rin. "Ito po ulo niya tapos yung katawan niya po." Turo ni Insoo sa ulo ng broccoli at sa parihabang katawan nito.

Nagtinginan muli ang mag-asawa at nagkaintindihan agad. Pareho din silang lito kung bakit naging baby ang tingin ni Insoo sa broccoli. Pero dahil bata at inosente pa ang anak, malikot rin ang imahinasyon nito.

"Anak?" Kausap ni Jongin kay Insoo. "Bigay mo muna siya sa amin. Tapos, kapag binigay mo, bibigyan ka rin namin ni Papa mo ng baby Heejun. Okay ba yun?"

Tumingin si Insoo sa broccoli saglit. Tila nag-aalangan pa ibigay ang gulay na hawak.

"Kelan niyo po bibigay si baby Heejun?"

Kiming ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa anak. "Surprise ka na lang namin ni Daddy, gusto mo yun di ba, surprises?"

Nagningning ang mga mata ni Insoo at pinunasan ang luhaang mga mata. "Matagal po yun?"

Si Jongin ang diretsahang sumagot, "Mabilis lang yun gawin, 'nak, kaso matagal pa lalabas pero di naman matagal na matagal. Okay lang ba yun?"

"Promise, Daddy, Papa?" Nilahad ni Insoo ang kanyang pinky na pinuluputan ni Jongin ng kanyang pinky.

"Promise." Ngiti niya sa anak sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na ang _carrier_ sa kanilang dalawa.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nakipag-pinky promise rin sa panganay nila. "Promise."

Pagkabigay ni Insoo ng broccoli kay Kyungsoo ay kumanlong ito sa kanya at yumakap sa kanyang Papa na may ngiting hugis puso.

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa kanilang panganay at yumakap rin si Jongin sa kanilang dalawa.

Habang kulong si Insoo sa bisig ng kanyang mapagmahal na Daddy at Papa, sinalubong ni Jongin ng tingin ang asawa at ngumisi sa kanya, "Pano ba yan, mahal, mukhang mabibinyagan na naman natin buong bahay para makagawa ng pangalawa natin. Excited ka na rin ba ulit mabinyagan ko?" Sayaw ng mga kilay nito dahil ibig sabihin niya sa binyag ay 'excited ka na bang maputukan ulit sa loob?' dahil active man sila ni Kyungsoo ay iwas naman siya na putukan ang asawa sa loob nito. Nakakuha tuloy siya ng hampas sa kanyang braso at siya ay natawa na lang bago pugpugin ng halik ang ubod nilang cute na anak na si Insoo.

Napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa hawak na broccoli at napangiti.

Mukhang ito na nga ang tamang panahon para bigyan na ng kapatid si Insoo at mabinyagan siyang muli ng makisig at mapagmahal niyang asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> komento naman dyan!


End file.
